Runaway
by Dagger
Summary: Queen Garnet decides to runaway but instead something else happens! Queen Garnet gets kidnapped?! Certain members of Tantalus kidnap Dagger and Zidane, but not for bad reasons.


Okay Okay I have to admit I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters Squaresoft does   
  
Runaway   
I was going to run away again. Eventually Beatrix would come after me and take me back again. Me, the queen of Alexandria, was going to be forced to go back again. I can't let them find me and make me go back again, I thought.  
None of them ever understood why I kept running away. Of course they knew why, but it didn't make sense to them. Zidane, he was the reason I ran away all the time. I wanted to find him and wanted to be with him. I expecially wanted him to know how I felt about him.   
I grabbed his spare clothes ,which I had stolen purposefully, and put them on. This was my first time running away with his clothes on instead of my own. I thought that this might work better than wearing my own dress. I grabbed his old dagger ,which I had also stolen, and sliced my hair off. It wasn't the first time I had cut my hair off. I had done it numerous times before.   
I looked around outside my door making sure no one was there. I walked through the castle being as quiet as I could so as not to wake anyone.  
I sighed in relief that I had made it out of the castle without getting caught. I walked through the dark courtyard hoping no one was hiding in any of the bushes. I didn't feel like getting kidnaped again. I had the time of my life when I was kidnaped and being kidnaped was how I met Zidane.  
I was lost in thought when I felt a hand go over my mouth. I wanted to scream, but the person told me to stay quiet. I had heard the voice before it sounded like one of the guys from Tantalus.  
"Who are you?" I tried to ask, but it came out very muffled.  
"Don't worry about who I am and don't be scared I won't hurt you Princess," the person said in a soothing voice to make me feel safe.  
Princess, I thought, he still thinks I'm the princess when I'm the queen now.   
I stayed quiet and walked in the direction he was guiding me. He guided me into a room that seemed to have everything I would need in it.  
"Who are you?" I asked again.  
"I'm Blank, Zidanes friend the one who saved you from that plant in the Evil Forest," Blank said.   
"Yes, I remember that and you were petrified afterwards and we had to get the supersoft to save you."  
"Yes, well than you for getting it so that Marcus could give it to me."  
"Your welcome, but why did you bring me here?"  
"Rumors of you running away every couple of days I decided to see if they were true and they just happened to be and I wanted to help you out by bring you here until we found Zidane."   
I sighed when I heard Zidane's name. I started to think about everything we went through. He fought for me in every fight and he ever saved me from my own mother once. I misses him so much and the weird thing was that I had never missed anyone ever in my life. I had never cared for anyone either and all of a sudden here I am caring for Zidane.   
"What are you doing?" I heard a new voice say.  
My heart started pounding. I knew that voice very well and I knew whose it was. I wanted so badly to run in the direction in which I heard the voice, but Blank shook his head. I wondered why he wouldn't let me see Zidane. I knew it was him definally, but everyone just seemed to want to keep him away from me.   
"Marcus why am I here!"Zidane exclaimed.  
"Zid..."I managed to say before Blank put his hand over my mouth.   
What was really going on is what I wanted to know. Something to me didn't seem right at all about all this. He was supposed to be Zidanes friend and he knew that I really liked Zidane. He had also admited to me once that Zidane liked me too. So why was he doing this? Why was any of Tantalus doing this? None of this made any sence at all.   
"Dagger! Dagger was that you?!"Zidane yelled.  
I wanted to answer him so bad, but Blank still had his hand over my mouth. I tryed to yell out his name, but it came out muffled. I saw him for a brief second when he tryed to run toward me, but was grabed by Marcus. I looked at Marcus then at Blank both of them had smiles on their faces.  
I looked at Blank as he let me go again. He shook his head as he looked down at me.  
"Princess," he said, "you shouldn't have done that."  
"What do you mean I shouldn't have done that?" I asked and then commented "I'm not a princess anymore I'm a queen, but please just call me Dagger."  
"We didn't want him to know you were here and know he knows," he said and then sighed, "Oh wel hopefully he'll still get through with everything."  
I looked up and wondered what he possibly could have meant by that. When I went to ask him what he meant I realized he had left. I walked over to the room and shut the door as I went over to sit on the bed.  
I started to think abotu how I had never actually told him how I felt. I laid down on the bed lost in these thoughts of him and ended up falling asleep.   
I awoke to the sound of Blank yelling for me. I sat up startled and saw the door open. I looked at Blank and wondered why he had been yelling for me.  
"What? Is something wrong?"I asked.  
"No, you just need to get ready for dinner and here Zidane for some reason seemed to have one of your dresses and I think you might just want to change into it," Blank said.  
He handed me the dress and walked out of the room before I could object to wearing it. I took off Zidanes clothes and put my own on. I stood in the room for a minuet wondering if I should just stay there or wait in the hallway to be shown where to go. Before I could decide there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in,"I said.  
The door opened and standing at it was Zidane. I looked at him and he was wearing nice clothes. I smiled and ran over to him to give him a hug. He hugged me back and kissed me.  
"I've missed you so much Zidane,"I said.  
"I've missed you too Dagger,"Zidane said. "Come on lets go."  
I wrapped my arm around his. We walked down the hall and into a huge dinning room. There were two other people there waiting for us a guy and a girl. It was Marcus and his girlfriend Ruby. We walked down to where they were sitting and sat down with them. I looked around for Blank wondering why he wasn't with us.  
"Where's Blank?"I asked.   
"He's in the kitchen cooking," Ruby said. "He's the only one out of the four of us who can cook."   
I laughed. They looked at me for a second and started laughing too. We kept on talking for about ten minuets, until Blank brought out our food. He walked out as soon as he brought it out and we didn't see him again for a while. Marcus grabed Zidane for a couple of minuets and took him into the kitchen. When they came back out Zidane looked a little nervous.  
"Whats wrong Zidane?" I asked him.   
"Nothing its just I need to ummm tell you something," he said.  
"Okay what is it?"I asked. I noticed that Marcus and Ruby were smiling as if they knew what he was going to say.  
"Okay well I need to tell you that... I love you Dagger and I was wondering if you would..." he stopped.  
"If I would what?"I said.  
"If you would marry me?"he asked.  
I smiled and looked at him. I nodded. I didn't really know what to say to him. He put a ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.   
Two days later we got married. It was the best thing that had ever happened in my life to get married to him.   
  



End file.
